Genre
Das sogenannte Genre ist im Bereich der Videospiel-Industrie ein Begriff für die Klassifikation von Videospielen anhand der Spielmechanik (auch Gameplay). Über die Geschichte der Entstehung diverser Videospiele hat sich auch die Spielmechanik dieser Spiele sehr unterschiedlich entwickelt. Diese werden heute unter Begriffen wie Jump 'n' Run, Sport, Puzzle usw. zusammengefasst. Nachfolgend finden sich Beschreibungen mit entsprechenden Verlinkungen aller relevanter Genres für das Universum der Mario-Serie wieder. Arten von Genres Jump 'n' Run → Siehe auch: Kategorie:Jump 'n' Run Jump 'n' Run-Spiele (engl. Platformers) bestehen aus dem Ziel, das Ende eines mit Hindernissen beschwerten Levels zu erreichen. Die meisten aller Spiele der Mario-Serie fallen unter diese Kategorie. Dieses Genre kann dann wiederum in zwei sogenannte Sub-Genres getrennt werden: den 2D-Jump 'n' Run und den 3D-Jump 'n' Run. Die 2D-Jump 'n' Run sind die am häufigsten anzutreffende Variante des Jump 'n' Run. Hier muss der Spieler ein zwei-dimensionales Level in eine bzw. zwei Richtungen absolvieren, auch Side-Scroller genannt. Diese Spiele können zwar drei-dimensionale Grafiken besitzen, wie New Super Mario Bros. Wii, lassen sich allerdings trotzdem nur in zwei Richtungen spielen. In 3D-Jump 'n' Runs ist es möglich, sich in sämtliche Richtungen fortzubewegen. Auch ist hier die Bewegungsfreiheit im Sinne der Sprung-Möglichkeiten Marios deutlich weitreichender. Ziel in den meisten 3D-Jump 'n' Runs der Mario-Serie ist es, ein Item (u.a. Power-Monde) für den Abschluss eines Levels oder einer Aufgabe einzusammeln. Ungewöhnlich für ein 3D-Jump 'n' Run ist Super Mario 3D Land bzw. World, da hier der Levelaufbau eines 2D-Jump 'n' Run ziemlich nahe kommt. In diesen Levels kann der Spieler sich jedoch wie in einem 3D-Jump 'n' Run vollkommen frei bewegen und verfügt auch über die erwähnte, erweiterte Bewegungsfreiheit. SMB Screenshot Bowser.png| Super Mario Bros. - 2D-Jump 'n' Run Datei:Index.jpg| Super Mario 64 - 3D-Jump 'n' Run Rollenspiel (RPG) → Siehe auch: Kategorie:RPG thumb|right| Das Kampfsystem in [[Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga. ]] Rollenspiele (oft als RPG, engl. Role-playing games, abgekürzt) verfügen meist über eine detaillierte Handlung, eine großes Besetzung verschiedener Charaktere sowie die Möglichkeit Erfahrungspunkte zu sammeln, um bspw. ein Level aufzusteigen. Marios erster Auftritt in einem RPG war in Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars. Dies wurde später mit der Paper Mario-Serie und der Mario & Luigi-Serie erweitert. In vielen Spielen der Mario-RPGs werden außerdem Jump 'n' Run-Elemente verwendet. Das Kampfsystem beinhaltet in den meisten RPGs Marios, dass ebendieser und seine Partner sowie Gegner in rundenbasierten Kämpfen gegeneinander antreten und in der Lage sind aus verschiedenen Arten von Angriffen, Verteidigungen und Spezialfähigkeiten zu wählen. Auch Items und Ausrüstung spielen in den Mario-RPGs eine tragende Rolle. Party → Siehe auch: Kategorie:Party [[Brunnenbalgerei - ein Minispiel aus Super Mario Party. |thumb|right]] Spiele des Genre Party beinhalten in der Regel kurze Minispiele. Dieses Genre wird dominiert von der Mario Party-Serie, jedoch auch die WarioWare-Serie und Itadaki Street DS bedienen sich des Party-Genres. Die meisten Party-Spiele involvieren einen umfangreichen Mehrspieler-Modus, die Spiele der WarioWare-Serie bieten zusätzlich aber auch viel für einen Einzelspieler-Modus. In Party-Spielen geht es oft gar nicht so sehr um das Können des Spielers, sondern viel mehr um spielerisches Glück. Party-Spiele werden in der Regel nicht kompetitiv gespielt, sondern sind eher was für den Gelegenheitsspieler. Rennspiel → Siehe auch: Kategorie:Rennspiel Ein Rennen in [[Mario Kart Wii |right|thumb]] Bei Rennspielen geht es um das kompetitive Fahren gegen andere Charaktere bzw. Spieler um bspw. als schnellster an das Ziel zu gelangen. Dieses Genre wird von den Spielen der Mario Kart-Serie dominiert, wobei auch andere Ableger wie Diddy Kong Racing oder Donkey Kong Jet Race sich dieses Genres bedienen. Sämtliche Spiele aus dem Mario-Universum beinhalten die Möglichkeit durch Items oder Power-Ups, um u.a. andere Spieler zu verlangsamen, sich selbst schneller zu machen usw. Aufgrunddessen werden diese Spiele auch als Fun-Racer bezeichnet. Sport → Siehe auch: Kategorie:Sport Ausschnitt aus [[Mario Tennis Open. |thumb|right]] Sport-Spiele, sind, wie der Name schon sagt, basierend auf Sportarten. Im Gegensatz zu vielen anderen Videospielen des Genre Sport, nehmen sich die Sport-Spiele der Mario-Serie nicht allzu ernst und beinhalten allerhand Items und Hindernisse. Rennspiele sowie Beat 'em up sind Sub-Genre des Sport-Genre. Das erste Spiel der Mario-Serie des Genre Sport war Golf für das Nintendo Entertainment System. Bis zur Nintendo 64 gab es jedoch kaum bekannte Sport-Ableger der Mario-Serie, was sich jedoch mit Mario Tennis 64 und Mario Golf für ebendieses System änderte. Derzeit hat sich das Sport-Genre in Mario-Spielen über Sportarten wie Golf, Fahrzeugrennen, Tennis, Fußball, Basketball, Kampf, Baseball sowie olympischen Events ausgebreitet. Puzzle → Siehe auch: Kategorie:Puzzle Puzzle-Spiele stellen meist die Reflexe und das Erinnerungsvermögen des Spielers auf die Probe. Die Aufgabe in den meisten Mario-Spielen des Genres Puzzle besteht darin, den Bildschirm von unterschiedlichen Objekten zu befreien, ähnlich wie bei Tetris. Spiele, die unter anderem diesem Genre angehören sind die Dr. Mario-Serie, Wario's Woods oder auch Yoshi's Cookie. Beat 'em up → Siehe auch: Kategorie:Beat 'em up thumb|right| Ein Kampf in [[Super Smash Bros. for Wii U ]] Beat 'em ups wirft unterschiedliche Charaktere für einen Kampf in eine Arena. Aufgabe beinahe jedem Beat 'em ups ist es, den Gegner in irgendeiner Art und Weise im Kampf zu besiegen. Das Genre des Beat 'em up ist ein Sub-Genre des Sport-Genre. Beat 'em up-Spiele sind im Falle des Mario Universums lediglich in der Super Smash Bros.-Serie vertreten. Digitales Lernspiel → Siehe auch: Kategorie:Lernspiel thumb|right| Die Bearbeitung eines Lückentextes in Mario's Time Machine Lernspiele (im engl. auch Edutainment games) sind Videospiele, welche sowohl mit Lerneffekt als auch zur Unterhaltung des Spielers geschaffen sind. Der Sinn in Lernspielen ist es, auf spielerische Art und Weise unter anderem geschichtliches, Mathe oder das Tippen auf der Tatstatur zu lernen. Beispiele für Vertreter dieses Genres sind etwa Mario's Time Machine oder Mario Teaches Typing. Tanzspiel → Siehe auch: Kategorie:Tanzspiel Tanzspiele sind Spiele, in denen der Spieler bspw. mit Hilfe zusätzlicher Hardware wie einer Tanzmatte die dort aufgebrachten Pfeile auf Aufforderung des Spiels drücken muss. Hierbei soll ein Tanz simuliert werden. Ein Beispiel, die Mario-Serie betreffend, wäre unter anderem Dancing Stage: Mario Mix. Musik → Siehe auch: Kategorie:Musikspiel Spiele des Genres Musik machen es oft zur Aufgabe mittels zusätzlicher Hardware, wie den Bongo-Kontrollern aus Donkey Konga, zum Rythmus der Musik die richtigen Eingaben zu tätigen. Rail Shooter → Siehe auch: Kategorie:Rail Shooter thumb|right| Das Spielgeschehen in Yoshi's Safari Als Rail Shooter werden Shooter bezeichnet, in welchen nur auf einem vorgesehenen Weg auf Ziele geschossen wird, quasi als sei man auf Schienen (zu engl. Rails). Einziger Vertreter dieses Genres im Mario Universum ist Yoshi's Safari. Rundenbasierte Strategie → Siehe auch: Kategorie:Strategie Spiele des Genres Rundenbasierte Strategie setzen den Spieler oft in eine Situation, welche einem Kriegsgeschehen ähnelt. Hier muss häufig rundenbasiert die Spielfigur auf einem Spielfeld versetzt werden, um Angriffe von unterschiedlichen Punkten ausführen zu können. Mario + Rabbids Kingdom Battle ist das einzige Spiel im Mario Universum, welches dieses Genre bedient. Links *Wikipedia-Artikel "Genre" *Wikipedia-Artikel "Liste von Computerspielen nach Genre" Kategorie:Spielmechanik *